justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Narco
|artist = & |year = 2017 |dlc = Ağustos 8, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Orta Kolay (Beta) |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = NOWın dosyalarında 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |nowc = Narco |audio = |choreo = Ulysses Thayhttps://instagram.com/p/BlTOaTnjRTb/ |perf = Ulysses Thay |title = }}Blasterjaxx ve Timmy Trumpet tarafından "Narco" , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı erkek bir şövalyedir. Orta çağlarda tek boynuzlu at motifine sahip mavi ve eflatun bir yelek, açık yeşil pantolon, eflatun ve turuncu botlar ve Ortaçağ'da şövalyeler tarafından giyilenlere benzer açık turuncu zincir posta şövalye kaskı takıyor. Arka Plan Şarkının başlangıcında, arka plan açık turuncu, yanıp sönen daha koyu turuncu desenlerle gösterilir. Latin sloganı "Salto ergo sum" u taşıyan bir kalkan, merkezi yakınlaşır. Kalkan, dama tahtası arkasındaki tek boynuzlu at kafasına sahip ve kırmızı ejderha ile birliktedir. Daha sonra, "n" ile kalkanları taşıyan tek boynuzlu atlara şövalyeler ekranın yanlarından uçup arkalarında gökkuşağı izi bırakıyorlar. Ayetler boyunca, kırmızı bayraklı ve altınlı trompetler , 'ye doğru yavaşça zoom yapan katedral benzeri bir koridoru kuşatır. Gökkuşağı koridoru kapsıyor; ikinci ayette kanatlı pandalar uçar ve gökkuşağı izlerini bırakır. Şarkının köprüsü sırasında, pencere bölümleri ritmi ile siyah bir arka planın önünde çeşitli renklerde yanıp söner. Bas düşüşte, dansçı ellerini geriye doğru çarptığında, pencere kırılır ve yakınlaştırır. Korodaki arka plan, soluk gül desenleriyle koyu renk bir şaraptır. Ortada bir çift çapraz gül bulunan bir kalp var. Ekranın her iki tarafını da kaplayan kırmızı ve mavi bayraklı trompetler. Gökkuşağı dökülür ve güller trompetlerden filizlenirken, trompetlerdeki pandalar hem soldan hem de sağdan uçar. Ardından arka plan, şarkının başlangıcında arka plan temasının mavi-mor rengine döner, ancak bu kez kalkan güllerden geçti. Enstrümantal kırılmada, kanatlı bir ayıya sahip camgöbeği bir şerit, başlangıçtaki temanın tek boynuzlu at başı kalkanlarıyla kuşatılmış, şimdi el fenerlerine tutturulmuştur. Altın Hareketler Bu rutinde 2 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1: Sol elinizle yere yaslanın ve sağ kolunuzu başınızın arkasına doğru uzatın. Altın Hareket 2: Sağ elinizle işaret edin ve başınızı sallayın. Narco gm 1.png|Altın Hareket 1 Narco gm 1.gif|Altın Hareket 1 oyun içinde Narco gm 2.png|Altın Hareket 2 Narco gm 2.gif|Altın Hareket 2 oyun içinde Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *30-Minute Workout *Must Dance 2019 *Beginning of Just Dance World Cup * *500 Songs! *All Songs K-R Trivia Genel *Oyundaki şarkı sözlerinde hatalar vardır: **"Bir ulus","Bir ulus var" şeklinde yanlış yazılmıştır. **"Suçluların kontrolünde" , "Suçlularda" şeklinde yanlış yazılmıştır. **"My goons are stripped and always/cast out in their underoos","My goons are strippin’ all/These cast out in the under rooms" şeklinde yanlış yazılmıştır. *Narco'nun enstrümental hali Ubisoft E3 2018 basın konferansında kullanılan şarkılardan biridir. Klasik *Arka plandaki "Salto ergo sum" ifadesi "Dans ediyorum,Öyleyse varım" olarak çevrilmektedir. **Bu René Descartes’in "Cogito ergo sum" ("Düşünüyorum,Öyleyse varım.") sözüne bir göndermedir. *''Mad Love '' arkaplanında dansçının yeniden renklendirilmiş bir versiyonu görünmektedir. *Kullanılmayan bir piktogram promosyon resimde görünmektedir. **Ayrıca bu piktogram Just Dance 2019 için kullanılmamış olmasına rağmen Just Dance Now'da görülebilmektedir. *E3 sırasında Narco 'nun zorluğu kolaydı. Ancak, final oyunda Orta olarak değiştirildi. *Arka plan, 'in 7. Nesil sürümünde daha az ayrıntılıdır. Galeri Oyun Dosyaları narco_cover_generic.png|''Narco'' Narco_cover_albumcoach.png| albüm dansçısı Narco_cover_albumbkg.png| albüm arka planı Narco_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Narco cover 1024.png| kapağı Narco_BC.jpg| kapağı Narco 908.png|Avatar Narco_pictos-sprite.png|Piktogramlar postcard_narco001.png|Kartpostal 1 postcard_narco001_thumb.png|Kartpostal 1 (logosuz) postcard_narco003.png|Postcard 2 postcard_narco003_thumb.png|Kartpostal 2 (logosuz) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY NARCO 1.png|Arka Plan 1 (fankit'den ) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY NARCO 2.png|Arka Plan 2 (fankit'den) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY NARCO 3.png|Arka Plan 3 (fankit'den) Oyun içi ekran görüntüleri Narco jd2019 menu 8thgen.png|''Narco'' in the menu (8th-gen) Narco jd2019 load 8thgen.png| Load screen (8th-gen) narco jd2019 coachmenu 8thgen.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) narco jd2019 menu wii.png|''Narco'' in the menu (7th-gen) narco jd2019 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (7th-gen) narco jd2019 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (7th-gen) Narco jdnow menu.png|'' '' in the menu Narco jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Narco jdnow score.png| scoring screen Narco jd2020 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Narco jd2020 load.png| loading screen Narco jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promosyon Resimleri Narco teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1006295379153842176 Narco instagram teaser 2.gif|Teaser 2 Narco twitter teaser.gif|Twitter teaser Narco jd2019 promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Sahne Arkası 35998462 234777670649232 5411378619358380032 n.jpg|Sahne Arkası Beta Elements Narco beta picto.png|Beta piktogram Narco beta difficulty.png|E3 2019 menüsünde Beta zorluk derecesi Diğerleri Narco thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Narco thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) narco background comp 1.png|Arka plan karşılartırması 1 narco background comp 2.png|Arka plan karşılaştırması 2 narco background comp 3.png|Arka plan karşılaştırması 3 Coach 331902.png|GIF used on multiple websites Videos Resmi Müzik Videosu Blasterjaxx & Timmy Trumpet - Narco (Official Music Video) Narco (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Narco - Gameplay Teaser (US) Narco - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Oynanışlar Narco - Just Dance 2019 Narco - Just Dance Now Extractions Just Dance 2019 Narco NO GUI Referanslar Site Navigasyonu es:Narco en:Narco Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Ulysses Thay Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları